This invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly, to a therapeutic hand glove which helps produce relief from hand fatigue, carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, tendinitis and other uncomfortable aches and pains associated with the human hand. Specifically, the glove has pockets formed on both sides of the glove cuff for insertion of a selected heat pack, cold pack, or magnetic pack for the desirable therapeutic purpose. The dual pocket construction allows the glove to be worn on either of the user's hand wherein the inserted therapeutic pack is located adjacent the user's wrist for implementing the desired therapy.
Various types of gloves having pouches or pockets formed therein have heretofore been known in the prior art. In this regard, the majority of these type of gloves are contemplated for use in cold weather and provide varying means for distributing heat to portions of the human hand, including the fingers and finger tips. One problem traditionally associated with these type of heating gloves is the difficulty with inserting and removing varying heating elements which are retained within the cavity of the pocket incorporated into the glove. A number of gloves have pocket flaps or releasable securing means for retaining the heating element within the cavity of the pocket of the glove. However, these securing means often times provide awkward and frustrating obstacles for quickly and easily replacing and removing the heating element from the pocket of the glove. Further, these types of gloves usually have a number of layers incorporated therein for better protection against the cold outdoor winter elements.
The instant invention is directed to a therapeutic support glove for providing relief for such things as hand fatigue, carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, tendinitis and other known ailments associated with the human hand. The support glove comprises a cuff portion which entirely surrounds the user's wrist, and a hand portion which covers the inner palm portion and back portion of the user's hand. The cuff portion has two pockets at the interior surface of the cuff of the glove. The pockets are positioned in opposing relation to each other so that when the glove is worn on either of the user's hands, one of the pockets is always adjacent the outer portion of the user's wrist, and the other pocket is adjacent the inner portion of the user's wrist. An elongated opening extends along the top edge of the pockets for insertion of the selected therapeutic pack within the pocket cavity, so that the therapeutic pack may be positioned adjacent the inner portion of the user's wrist for implementation of the desired therapeutic process. The hand portion of the glove is stitched to the cuff portion and has openings formed therein at the opposite end thereof for insertion of the user's fingers when putting the glove on the user's hand, so that the user's fingers remain uncovered and unrestricted when the glove is in use, as is well known in the art.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a therapeutic support glove which provides relief for various kinds of hand fatigue and hand ailments; the provision of a therapeutic support glove having a pair of opposing pockets formed in the interior of the cuff portion of the glove; the provision of a therapeutic support glove which includes heat packs, cold packs, or magnetic packs for insertion within one of the pockets formed in the interior of the cuff portion of the glove for implementing the desired therapeutical process; the provision of a therapeutic support glove wherein the selected therapy packs are positioned within the cuff pocket adjacent the inner portion of the user's wrist; the provision of a therapeutic support glove which may be worn on either of the user's hands while still providing a pocket adjacent the inner portion of the user's wrist; the provision of a therapeutic support glove which leaves the user's fingers uncovered and unrestricted; the provision of a therapeutic support glove which provides a snug firm fit and is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of a therapeutic support glove which is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.